The Center for Social and Demographic Analysis (CSDA) and Lewis Mumford Center at the University at Albany, SUNY, request support from NICHD's Population Research Infrastructure Program. The 48 Faculty Research Associates of the population infrastructure program are distributed across five University colleges and fourteen academic departments. Their research coalesces around the crosscutting themes of Spatial Inequalities and Vulnerable Populations, while spanning and integrating four signature population-related themes: Population Composition and Redistribution; the Status of Children and Adolescents; Family and Household Dynamics; and Health, Morbidity, and Mortality. Since receiving its first P30 award in 1997, and with strong support from the University at Albany, CSDA has made substantial progress in fostering innovative, multidisciplinary population research, recruiting new population scientists, developing links to other research centers and institutes, attracting external funding, and publishing books and articles of the highest quality. We seek to capitalize on these gains through an R24 award, which would provide infrastructural support for three research support cores (administrative, computing/statistical, and information/data services), as well as contribute to developmental and public infrastructural components. Continued infrastructural support will allow Albany's population researchers to generate further cost-efficiencies and chart new directions for research in the population sciences and allied fields.